Human After All
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: When all is lost, look for the light. HichixIchi


Night. At least, thats what it appeared as. The hollow didn't know what the hell was happening, he didn't know who he was or where he came from. His previous life was all a blur, and all he really knew anything about was his appearance. His form was completely white and almost human besides the long red and white tail and longer hair. Oh, he also had claws for feet as well. He did mention the same red markings on his arm too, right? And the horns. Lets not forget those.

And then the black and yellow hollow trademark eyes.

Ah, how he liked to look at 'em. They were mighty beautiful, not to be conceited or anything, but it reminded him of something. Hollow was what he would call himself for now. For some strange reason, his mask had refused to latch onto his face when he was 'born' and was left without it, appearing to just be some sort of demon instead of a hollow. The only evidence was his eyes and hollow hole in his stomach.

When he was sent to the world of the living, Hollow was fascinated with all of the different types of souls and other things around. Especially the views from the rooftops. He did not know if he was supposed to feel warm inside, but he did when setting sights on such a beautiful scene. And again, he felt like he should be remembering something but it faded back once again like a itch.

A fellow hollow had shared with him that souls with stronger spiritual pressure were more 'tastier' so he had decided to seek those out. To Hollow's surprise, there were several but it would probably be best if he went for the weakest so he could warm up his strength he didn't know he had. Well technically, he knew he had the power just didn't know how to use it well. Anyways, when he climbed up to the human building, he looked through the window from where the spiritual pressure originated.

Inside he saw a young girl with orange hair and a bright smile. She looked overall pretty happy and didn't know a hollow happened to be lurking outside her window. Without further delay, Hollow pulled back his clawed hand and punched it through the glass along with some of the building. The girl jumped back in surprise and stared wide eyed at her attacker. Hollow climbed inside and panted, or so it seems.

"W-what are you?" she cried out suddenly.

"I'm obviously a hollow stupid bitch." he growled, not knowing where the attitude came from.

"Why do you look so much like him..?" she said, taking a step towards Hollow.

"Like who?!" the other roared, infuriated someone would pose as himself.

He was cut off as he felt something push on his back and send him flying into the wall almost right on top of the girl who quickly evaded afterwards. When he pushed himself off the ground, his multi-colored eyes squinted to see who had assaulted him but his vision came out sort of blurry. From what he could make out and hear, he heard a metal clank on the floor indicating someone dropped a metal object.

"Wha--?" Hollow started.

"N-no.." his assailant had dropped to his knee's. "It can't be.."

Now, Hollow had stood to his full height and glared down at the still blurry boy. "WHAT?!"

"Shiro, is that really you?" the other barely whispered.

Hollow felt a bolt of pain shoot through his head and was overwhelmed by the agonizing itch that had returned ten fold, quickly dropping to his knee's and burying his head in his clawed hands. He heard shuffling of feet and felt the breathing of someone close by, but the hollow hardly cared. The pain was too much. Was he gaining back a memory of some sort? All he could seem to see when he closed his eyes were sideways human structures with a sideways sky. Clouds floating by. And he remembered gazing at them with the feeling of longing.

"Who are you?" the hollow managed to choke out.

"....It's Ichigo, don't you remember?" he felt the boys hand rest on his shoulder.

Hollow flinched and pulled his shoulder back, causing the boy to take back his hand as if he had touched fire. Ichigo. The name sounded so familiar yet so far away. Everytime he tried to picture it in his mind, another bolt of pain threatened to devour him once more. After thinking for a while, the hollow finally let out a breath and fell onto the floor beneath him, blackness overcoming everything.

* * *

When Hollow awoke, he was greeted with a new scene. To his surprise, he woke up in a curled up position much like a cat would be in. His tail was wrapped around his body and provided warmth, which felt pretty good to say the truth. Yellow eyes scanned the room, seeing that it held a thing humans slept on and he guessed something to put their garments in. There was also a wooden structure with had papers scattered on top of it and the likes. Where was he?

"Shiro..?"

He looked to the thing called a door, and saw the boy from earlier. Now that his vision was cleared, he took in the others appearance. If Hollow would have been human, this would be him besides the eye color and hair color. They could have been perfect twins. Was this boy so intrigued by him because of their appearances being so similar or was it something else? If he could have a power right now, it would be to see into the others mind. Yes..

"Is that my name?" he was surprised at his words.

"Yes.. Why don't you remember anything?" Ichigo had shut the door behind him and was leaning on it.

"I didn't know I had a life before my birth." Shiro, he guessed his name was, murmured. "Your names Ichigo?"

"Yeah. Shiro, why do you look so.." his voice got caught.

"..like a hollow? Did I not before?" he was actually interested to hear of his previous life.

"No. You were all white with the same eyes, but none of the demonic features you now have." the teen was clutching his arms to his chest.

"...What was I to you back then? You seem to be..sad." is that what humans called it?

"I thought you died.." Ichigo suddenly ran over to the still sitting hollow and full on tackled him, causing both to be laid out on the floor. Shiro's eyes widened, not knowing what exactly to do, but then felt an urge within to put his claws on the boys back and so he did. Oddly enough, he felt as if he never wanted the kid to leave or let go. What the hell he was a hollow. A HOLLOW. Obviously have the name for a reason.

"Don't leave me again. Please!" Ichigo cried into the hollows chest.

"Don't worry..I won't?" the last part didn't sound like a question out loud, but mentally he had done so. What was he saying?

"Shiro do you still love me? Do you still feel that?" Ichigo asked, still holding onto him.

Shiro paused, feeling something pulse onto his chest. Upon realization it was the boys heart, his eyes softened. He had lost his heart somehow, but now he remembered. He had given it to this boy. He remembered being human.

* * *

**Not much to say here LOL**

**If you guys want me to write chapter fics, message me with idea's and also review. **

**I was amazed by how many reviews Rescue Me and Quiet Night got. :3**

**I would be more than happy to write a fic for anyone who spares my BATMAN fic 'Burn it to the Ground' a visit and review.  
**


End file.
